


Ordenstreffen

by SeKaYa



Series: Vergessene Phönixe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Order Meeting, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Die Kämpfer für das Licht einmal ganz privat – oder auch die Frage, was Harry und Co. bei den Treffen wirklich verpasst haben. Die etwas andere Seite des Geschehens.





	Ordenstreffen

**Author's Note:**

> Aus dem Jahre 2008 ...

** _~ Alltag im Orden des Phönix ~_ **

* * *

_London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place _

_Order Headquarters_

_4:00 pm_

Molly betrachtete mit deutlichem Misstrauen die fünf Jugendlichen, die die Treppe hoch schlichen. Sie wusste genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Fred und George erneut versuchen würden, zu lauschen. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Ordenstreffen anberaumt war, kamen von allen Ecken Versuche, sie zu belauschen – wenn die Kinder jemals zum Feind überlaufen sollten, kein Geheimnis wäre mehr sicher. Nicht, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise in Betracht zog, dass dies passieren würde, aber dennoch...

"Sind sie außer Hörweite?", erkundigte sich Arthur, der den Kopf aus der Küchentür streckte. "Kingsley will die Tür sichern..."

"Ich komme", sagte Molly und ging in die Küche.

Es war voll in der Küche der Blacks. Ordensmitglieder saßen am Tisch – Sirius sogar auf dem Tisch! – ein paar standen herum und in der dunklen Ecke gegenüber der Tür konnte sie auch jemanden sehen. Vermutlich war das Snape, oder er kam wie üblich ein wenig später als vereinbart. Sie hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, warum er prinzipiell fünf Minuten nach der ausgemachten Zeit auftauchte und fragen war immer so eine Sache bei dem Slytherin.

"Sind alle da?" Dumbledores Stimme kam von der Stirnseite des Tisches (der Schatten in der Ecke hinter ihm bewegte sich). "Dann können wir ja anfangen."

"Snape fehlt", brummte Sirius, der sich auf Mollys finsteren Blick hin auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. "Kriecht Du-weißt-schon-wem zu Kreuze... wie gewöhnlich, schleimiger Slytherin, der er ist."

Die letzten Worte waren ein Fehler: Zuerst musste Sirius einem quer über den Tisch fliegenden Tintenfass ausweichen, was nur durch seine immer noch vorhandenen Reflexe gut ging, dann kam auch schon der nächste Angriff aus Richtung der Tür (der auch nur knapp daneben ging).

Severus Snape war angekommen.

Bevor ein richtiger Streit entbrennen konnte, verlangte Dumbledore Ruhe und wies alle an, sich hinzusetzen. Snape grollte leise in Richtung Sirius, setzte sich jedoch mit finsterer Miene auf seinen Stammplatz: neben Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Er war alles andere als begeistert von der Sitzordnung, aber Moody bestand darauf. Die Gestalt in der Ecke löste sich aus dem Schatten. Kingsley Shacklebolt warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Tür, nickte kurz in die Runde, und ließ sich auf Snapes anderer Seite nieder.

Erneut grollte Snape.

"Klingt nach Gewitter", grinste Sirius seinen Erzfeind an. "Oder ist der kleine Slytherin etwa angefressen?"

Eine mörderische Blickfront begegnete dem ehemaligen Gryffindor, der ein wenig zurückzuckte. Die letzte Bemerkung hatte nicht sehr viele Freunde gefunden. Offenbar gab es mehr versteckte Slytherins unter ihnen, als Sirius vermutet hatte. Oder Snape benutzte eine spezielle Slytherintaktik, um andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Hier war Vorsicht geboten.

"Können wir anfangen?", wollte Dumbledore ruhig wissen.

"Wenn Black endlich aufhört, mich und mein Haus beleidigen zu wollen, ja", sagte Snape finster. "Obwohl es natürlich zu viel verlangt ist – ich weiß ja, dass sein Verstand nicht unbedingt dem normalen Durchschnitt entspricht." Er sah Sirius höhnisch an. "Aber, so wie ich gehört habe, hat er eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz für einen Hund..."

"Severus!", sagte Dumbledore scharf. "Sirius, setz dich sofort wieder hin!"

Grummelnd und böse Blicke in Richtung Snape werfend setzte Sirius sich wieder hin. Seine Mimik verhieß nichts Gutes – es würde Rache geben. Die nächste Runde Sticheleien wartete nur darauf, eingeläutet zu werden.

"Nun, da wir jetzt endlich alle versammelt sind –", begann Dumbledore, doch ein Geräusch aus Sirius' Ecke unterbrach ihn.

"Hast du gehört, Snape? Du warst schon wieder zu spät und wir mussten alle auf dich warten. Hast keine Uhr, eh?" Sirius grinste boshaft. "Oder kannst du sie nicht lesen...?"

Snape hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, Sirius reden zu lassen. Oder viel mehr, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, damit Sirius sich weiter lächerlich machte. Die letzte Bemerkung aber war dann doch zuviel: Niemand beleidigte seine Intelligenz und kam ungeschoren davon. Wobei, vielleicht sollte er das einmal wörtlich ausprobieren...?

"Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, was sich gehört, Black", sagte Snape finster. "Und wenn ich höflich bin, dann kann ich von dir wirklich nicht erwarten, das zu verstehen. Bei dir muss man schon froh sein, dass du stubenrein bist. Bist du doch, oder?", hakte er noch einmal zweifelnd nach.

Sirius explodierte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Man sollte meinen, dass er an die Hundewitze inzwischen gewöhnt wäre, aber Snape schaffte es immer wieder aufs Neue, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Kingsley holte fachmännisch einen Zettel hervor und machte links einen weiteren Strich. Wer nicht wusste, was die beiden Spalten bedeuteten, hatte keine Ahnung, worüber Kingsley so sorgsam Buch führte. Die wichtigsten Personen wussten Bescheid. Nur die Hauptpersonen, namentlich Sirius und Snape, schienen vollkommen unwissend.

"Wie viel steht's?", fragte Moody milde interessiert über Snapes Kopf hinweg.

Wäre Snape nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, Sirius weiterhin zu triezen, hätte ihn das sicherlich verärgert, aber so blieb jeglicher Kommentar aus.

"Dreihundertzweiundneunzig zu zweihundertsiebenundsiebzig."

Moody wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Ich erhöhe um fünf – scheint mir recht sicher zu sein, die Wette. Und für den Tagespott... sagen wir drei und fünf."

"Sicher doch." Kingsley schrieb die Beträge auf ein anderes Blatt Papier und nickte zufrieden. Der Pott füllte sich – sie hatten bereits ein Mittagessen für die Mannschaft zusammen. Wenn es so weiterging, würden sie ganz stilvoll in ein pikfeines Restaurant gehen können.

"...was das mit Höflichkeit zu tun haben soll, Snape!", fauchte Sirius erbost. "Du kommst zu spät, alle müssen warten, und das nennst du höflich? Du hast wohl zu viel von deinem Gepansche eingeatmet!"

Snape starrte düster zurück. "Erkläre mir, wie ich etwas Gepanschtes – was man nicht mit mir in Verbindung bringen sollte – als etwas offensichtlich _Flüssiges_ einatmen soll!!"

"Was weiß ich? Mit deinem Zinken ist doch alles möglich!"

"Das muss ich mir nicht von einer Flohbürste sagen lassen, die ihre Schnauze in der Kloschüssel versenkt!"

Und so weiter. Mit den Beleidigungen, die über den Tisch flogen, hätte man sicherlich einige Bücher füllen können. Im Grunde änderte sich nichts – das Thema "Höflichkeit" blieb weiterhin ungeklärt und der Fortgang des Streites würde erst dann eine Wendung nehmen, wenn sich jemand dazu bereiterklärte, einzuschreiten. Da die anderen aber beschäftigt waren – Moody und Kingsley brüteten über der Liste, die sich mit Strichen füllte, Tonks tauschte die neusten Trends mit Bill und Charlie aus, Hestia und Emmeline diskutierten über eine neue Boutique in der Winkelgasse, Mundungus versuchte unauffällig, das Silberbesteck mitgehen zu lassen, McGonagall und Remus waren in einer Partie Schach verstrickt, Doge und Diggel hatten eine hitzige Diskussion über angemessene Bekleidung in der Muggelwelt und Dumbledore drehte mehr oder weniger genervt Däumchen – blieb das Treffen weiterhin in seinem Anfangsstadium, nämlich dem der Begrüßung.

"Warum weichst du eigentlich meiner Frage aus?", wollte Sirius grollend wissen. Die Anwesenden merkten auf – kam die Wendung etwa von ganz allein? "Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich frage, warum es eine Sache der Höflichkeit sein soll, wenn man zu spät kommt, fängst du wieder Streit an!"

"Ich fange Streit an? Projizier nicht dein Verhalten auf mich, Black!"

Offenbar falscher Alarm. Alle kehrten zu ihren vorherigen Tätigkeiten zurück.

* * *

_London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place _

_Order Headquarters_

_5:00 pm_

"...dann beantworte einfach meine Frage!" Sirius, inzwischen hochrot im Gesicht, starrte Snape entnervt an. "Warum kommst du immer fünf Minuten zu spät und begründest es mit Höflichkeit?"

"Warum nicht gleich so, Black?" Snape sah ebenfalls ein wenig so aus, als könnte er eine Pause vom ewigen Streiten brauchen. "Es ist ganz einfach – wenn man irgendwohin zu Besuch ist, ist die Faustregel 'Fünf Minuten nach der Zeit ist die rechte Pünktlichkeit'. Dann hat der Gastgeber auf jeden Fall noch ein bisschen Zeit. Aber das verstehst du nicht, Black, du hast keine Ahnung von so was."

Sirius schnaubte. "Ich soll dir das wirklich abkaufen? Warum schikanierst du dann die Schüler, wenn sie fünf Minuten zu spät sind? Ist doch nach deiner Regel die rechte Pünktlichkeit!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. "So dumm kannst auch nur du sein." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Ich sagte, wenn man _zu Besuch_ ist – seit wann lade ich meine Schüler zum Tee ein? Wenn es um so etwas geht, um Arbeit in dem Sinne, dann sind es 'fünf Minuten _vor_ der Zeit'. Dass du dir so etwas aber auch nicht einfach denken kannst!"

Bevor Sirius zu einer (sehr beleidigenden) Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, hob Dumbledore die Hände. Es wurde höchste Zeit, das Treffen zu beginnen. Um sechs war er zum Bowlen verabredet und er wollte definitiv rechtzeitig da sein.

"Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja jetzt beginnen." Das 'endlich' ließ er weg, aber jeder hörte es trotzdem. "Das Hauptthema der heutigen Tagesordnung ist Harry Potter."

"Wer sonst?", brummte Snape und zeigte sich vollkommen desinteressiert.

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn. "Euch ist allen bekannt, dass wir ihn sicher hierher, zum Hauptquartier, eskortieren müssen. Ich dachte daran, ein Team zusammenzustellen, dass ihn begleitet und beschützt." Zustimmendes Gemurmel – und ablehnendes Grummeln von Snape. "Gut, dann brauchen wir ein paar Freiwillige..."

Er sah sich um. "Remus? Nymphadora? Kingsley? Und Alastor? Vielleicht auch –"

Snape schnaubte. "Reichen die nicht? Ich meine, abgesehen von _Nymphadora_" – Tonks funkelte ihn erbost an – "sind alle soweit recht fähig, selbst Lupin. Wenn einer auf den Tollpatsch aufpasst und der Rest auf Potter, dann braucht man keinen mehr. Und wenn er es doch schafft, sich umzubringen, dann ist er sowieso hoffnungslos."

"Severus, warum gehst du dann nicht mit und passt auf?" Dumbledore schien langsam wirklich genug zu haben, sonst hätte er niemals einen so dummen Vorschlag gemacht.

Zumindest seine Wirkung verfehlte er nicht. Snape wurde mit einem Mal ein wenig blasser als sonst, machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm schlecht, und schwieg für den Rest des Potter-Plans. Nun, der Gedanke, Potter und Anverwandte zu treffen, war gewiss nicht das, was man sich unter Freizeitspaß vorstellte, wenn man Severus Snape hieß. Schon gar nicht, wenn das solche Horrorkabinettverwandten waren wie Petunia Dursley – als Kind war sie schlimm genug gewesen. Wie sollte man die erwachsene Person ertragen? Entweder er würde vor Lachen sterben oder vor Mitleid zerfließen. Nein, definitiv keine Option.

"Ich gehe!", rief Sirius und sprang enthusiastisch auf. "Ich mach das!"

Dumbledore und Snape drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um.

"Soll das ein Witz sein, Black? Wie soll eine Töle wie du es schaffen, einen Besen zu fliegen?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Oder hast du den Teil der Planung irgendwie nicht mitbekommen...?"

"Auch wenn die Gründe nicht stimmen, muss ich ihm recht geben, Sirius. Du kannst nicht mitgehen – man könnte dich sehen. Du weißt, dass du noch immer gesucht wirst." Dumbledores Worte verhinderten effektiv einen weiteren Streit zwischen Sirius und Snape, was jedoch keineswegs zum Aufhellen der Stimmung führte.

Sirius' Status als gesuchter Verbrecher war nach wie vor sein wunder Punkt und selbst Snape ritt darauf nicht herum – er hatte genug andere Themen zur Auswahl, von Hundebemerkungen bis hin zum Spotten aufgrund von Sirius' Aufgabe, das Haus zu putzen. Snape behauptete gerne, dass Sirius' Mitgliedschaft in der Putzkolonne Teil einer Beschäftigungstherapie war. Außerdem schlug er auch gerne den Bogen zurück zu den Hundebemerkungen. Die Gefangenschaft im Haus seiner Eltern anzubringen, davon rückte Snape normalerweise ab, wenn er Sirius triezte. Nicht, dass er es aus Mitleid vermied – es machte nur keinen Spaß einen düster-deprimierten Sirius zu ärgern.

"Ähm... Themawechsel?" Tonks versuchte offenbar, die Situation zu retten, schaffte es aber – wie zu erwarten war – nicht wirklich. Nun, wer über das Wetter diskutieren wollte, sollte sich mit einem Meteorologen zusammentun.

* * *

_London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place _

_Order Headquarters_

_5:40 pm_

Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Es wurde spät. Seit der Bemerkung über Sirius' fehlende Möglichkeit, sein Patenkind abzuholen, hatte Schweigen geherrscht. Snape war schlecht gelaunt, weil er Sirius nicht mehr triezen konnte – die Reaktionen blieben einfach aus –, der Rest der Truppe war peinlich berührt und schwieg lieber. Nun, außer Kingsley und Moody, die ihre Einnahmen verwalteten und die Wettergebnisse ausrechneten. Wobei, Tonks versuchte bereits seit geraumer Zeit das Thema auf das Wetter zu lenken, was nur in kollektivem Ausblenden ihres Gesagten geendet hatte. Das war auch das einzige, was nicht still vonstatten ging.

"Nun, gibt es sonst noch etwas, was wir besprechen müssten...?", fragte Dumbledore, in Gedanken bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Bowlingabend. "Sonst würde ich dieses Treffen für beendet erklären."

Erstaunlicherweise nahm kaum einer Notiz von ihm. Offenbar blendeten die Anwesenden nicht nur Tonks aus, sondern alles, was gesagt wurde. Nicht einmal Snape, der sonst der erste war, der verschwand, hatte die Verabschiedung mitbekommen. Er starrte lieber Sirius herausfordernd an, in der Hoffnung, doch noch ein paar weitere Wutausbrüche verursachen zu können, um Sirius sein Temperament unter die Nase reiben zu können.

"Könntet ihr mir vielleicht mal zuhören?" Dumbledore mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man ihn ignorierte. "Ich will ja auch nicht viel sagen – nur, dass ihr gehen könnt!"

Die einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass Molly plötzlich aufstand und begann, das Abendessen zu bereiten. Es war hoffnungslos.

"Weißt du, Black, so sehr ich es auch mag, dich leiden zu sehen, irgendwie passt es nicht, dass du deprimiert bist", bemerkte Snape nach einiger Zeit. "Wenn du wieder normal wirst, bring ich dir das nächste Mal ein paar Hundekuchen mit."

Ein kurzes Aufblitzen in Sirius' Augen, dann war alles wieder wie vorher. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. War das Wut oder Freude? Da müsste er einmal genauer nachforschen – das würde sogar das Geld wettmachen, das er für Hundekuchen ausgeben würde. Egal, was von beidem es war, die Demütigung wäre perfekt. Bei Freude vielleicht noch mehr als bei Zorn. Snape grinste bösartig. Das nächste Treffen würde definitiv interessant.

"Die Versammlung ist aufgehoben, immer noch!", sagte Dumbledore zum x-ten Mal. "Soll ich es auf Pappkärtchen schreiben? Es darf gegangen werden!"

Snape drehte den Kopf. "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Ausdruck? 'Gegangen werden' – ich dachte, es gibt kein Passiv vom Verb 'gehen'."

Dumbledore seufzte. "Wie auch immer – das Treffen ist beendet. Will keiner nach Hause gehen? Ich meine... also..." Er gab es auf.

Zumindest einer ging – Snape – aber nicht ohne Dumbledore zuvor noch vorzuwerfen, dass er nicht einmal richtig Bescheid sagen konnte. Der Rest des Ordens fuhr fort, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Manchmal fragte Dumbledore sich wirklich, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte, als er den Orden neu ins Leben gerufen hatte. Aber heute würde er sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen – es war immerhin sein Bowlingabend.

Und so endete ein typisches Treffen des Ordens des Phönix.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
